


Razor's Edge

by ABitBored



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek finally shaved, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitBored/pseuds/ABitBored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shaves for his first dinner with the Sheriff as Stiles' boyfriend. Stiles is appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by terrible-wolf and tylerspooklin, "Obviously Derek came to dinner with Stiles’ dad completely cleanshaven and Stiles had to reward him afterwards" about this picture: http://sterekmess.tumblr.com/post/34764007025/sterek-feels-anyone

“Do I have something on my face?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Ok,” Derek doesn’t know what to do. That’s the first word Stiles has said since they got in the Camaro back at his house, and all he’s done all night is peer incredulously at his chin. Dinner at the Stilinksi home had been wonderful, as far as Derek was concerned. He’d tried his best to be polite to the sheriff and to not do anything outwardly-werewolfy. But now Derek’s worried because they’d been planning on meeting up with the pack back at the Hale house after dinner, but Stiles hasn’t texted anyone to come over yet and he’s just been silent and looking determined and Derek has no idea what to do with that. He’s pretty worried that he totally fucked up his first dinner with the sheriff by the time they reach the house, not at all helped by Stiles getting out and slamming the door before Derek’s even cut the engine. Derek takes a deep breath before walking up the new porch steps toward his front door; trying to remind himself that Stiles can’t be too mad because he hadn’t smelled anything like fury, just his usual low-grade arousal (that Derek can’t ever help but be flattered by) and Stiles. 

“Sit,” is all Stiles says when Derek follows him into the mostly-remodeled living room. He’s pointing at the only piece of brand new furniture in the room, a simple leather chair that they’d bought together (and how the wolf had been pleased by that little shopping trip, building a den with his mate). 

Derek obeys because he’s never been able to refuse Stiles anything and prepares for the worst. Stiles is going to yell, is going to be so disappointed in him, is going to leave. He’s not even a little bit ready when Stiles then proceeds to plop down in his lap and take his face in his hands. 

“You shaved,” Stiles whispers, like it’s a secret, like it’s precious.

“I, uh, yea,” Derek says, lost. He has no idea what’s going on. Of course he’d shaved, he knew Stiles liked his stubble, but had wanted to make a good first impression with his dad. 

“You shaved,” Stiles says again, imploringly. Their mouths are barely an inch apart and their breathing the same air, and Derek can smell the absolute reek of arousal coming off Stiles now. And then Stiles mouth is all over his and he’s trying to talk between kisses and breathing, broken sentences like “you were excellent,” and “my dad loved you,” and “you actually want to keep me ohmygod.”

Derek honestly has no clear recollection of the next few minutes, but they end up on the same chair, in the same position, but very nearly naked, so he’s pretty happy about this development. Derek’s hard in his boxers and he’s trying not to be too obvious about thrusting up into Stiles barely-clothed heat. Stiles is mewling into his mouth and running his hands all over his chest and arms, still babbling in his usual way, “how are you real,” “humans don’t look like this,” “holy god you’re perfect.” 

And then Stiles is completely still above him and leaning back, hands on his chest, looking at him seriously saying “Whatever you want, anything, Derek, just, anything,” and Derek’s brain goes offline and he has to move his hands away from Stiles because he’s about two seconds away from the wolf begging to finally claim Stiles, to finally be allowed inside, to fuck, and to take what the wolf believes is his and his alone. Derek knows better than the wolf though, knows Stiles doesn’t actually belong to him, but is still so very tempted to beg for the same. That they haven’t fucked yet is something he can’t help thinking about, and he wonders briefly if this is what Stiles wants tonight, wants Derek to ask for it, but then he’s cautiously asking, “Sourwolf?” and Derek knows he’s been quiet for too long and Stiles is still so unsure of himself, so young.

So Derek blinks up into Stiles face and stares at kiss-swollen lips for a second before he knows exactly what he wants, “Your mouth,” it’s a broken growl when it finally breaks out of his too-tight throat. 

Stiles seems only too happy to oblige, sinking to his knees between Derek’s spread legs and reaching for his straining waistband.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate titles


End file.
